


THIS IS JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES

by roolt



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: BTW, DONT take this serious, M/M, This Is STUPID, This is just for shits and giggles, all the characters will eventually show up, but if you like jay/cole, but it's true, cole chugs respect women juice, don't know if this is in the fic, exit the premises, jay is the only straight, like chill, not hostile, rated t for cursing, sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksnakes, there are two people writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolt/pseuds/roolt
Summary: I don't fucking know manJust stupid shitthey are legosand gaythat's pretty much itnot really a story linedon't expect much





	THIS IS JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend were making joke and just decided to do this and so we did  
(lloyd is ross lynch change my mind)  
this is just a retelling of that scene where cole comes out as a ninja, but he's gay and his dad isn't ninja-phobic he's homophobic.  
goowp helped me out go bully her for me

"Dad," Cole starts, "I'm not who you think I am."  
"What the fuck my guy," he replies.  
"I'm," begins, but it's hard to say. Kai walks up next to him, and grabs his hand. "Dad, I'm gay."  
"AHH!" his dad screams, because he's homophobic and scared of gay people. "This is disgrace to our family, your sexuality, it's, it's too spooky."  
"Well dad, that's who am, and I guess scared of my boyfriend, Kai then, cause he's bi."  
"I'm only half scared of him." Kai nods, knowing he must be spookier.  
While this is happening, Zane plays with a butterfly from his stomach, and Jay, being the straight he is, awkwardly whistles.

\-- (The dance is the same, but instead of his big dance move finish, Cole kisses Kai.)

They rush off stage, having lost due to homophobia and having spooked everyone. They see Cole's dad there, but does not jump when he see Cole.  
"Son, you no longer spook me as you once did. I accept you and spooky boyfriend, I am still biphobic because I don't understand it and don't want to, but I love. Conditionally." Kai walks up to Cole, slinging his arm around his shoulders.  
"Thanks Mr. Cole's dad!" he says.  
Just then, due to the straights, (Jaaaay, was this you?????) a bunch of lights fall on Cole's father, but just at the last second Cole jumps on top of him.  
Just as Kai is mourning his boyfriend, there's a blinding rainbow light.  
"Son! The power of your gay saved me! Thank you!"  
Kai kisses his boyfriend in relief.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> why did you submit yourself to this


End file.
